


О футболках и уходе за волосами

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Curtain story, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hair Washing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Дерек мог бы вечно наблюдать за тем, как Спенсер посвящает всего себя уходу за волосами. Если бы тот еще не воровал его футболки для этого.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	О футболках и уходе за волосами

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — уход за волосами

Наблюдать за Спенсером, ухаживающим за своими волосами, для Дерека особое, мало с чем сравнимое, удовольствие. 

Он мог бы провести всю жизнь, засматриваясь на то, как тот долго регулирует воду в душе, подбирая идеальный напор и температуру, чтобы не повредить своим кудряшкам. Или как, набрав в ладонь шампунь, принимается наносить его на кожу головы, не затрагивая остальные пряди, аккуратными движениями. Как массажирует голову своими изящными пальцами, взбивая пену. Как смешно морщит нос, крепко зажмурившись, принимаясь смывать плоды своих трудов, открывая через приоткрытую дверь в ванную потрясающий вид на мыльные разводы, стекающие по крепкому телу. Как с задумчивым видом выбирает между кондиционером или бальзамом для волос, словно между ними действительно есть хоть какая-то разница. Как, наконец-то выбрав и вылив на руку немного вязкой жидкости из очередной баночки, он принимается наносить ее на волосы, сжимая в ладонях и поднимая повыше к коже головы, но не касаясь ее. Как пропускает влажные пряди, покрытые белой субстанцией, между пальцев, словно расчесывая, а после повторяет это же действие, но уже деревянным гребешком. Как смывает бальзам или кондиционер с волос, набрав в ладони воду, все теми же странными движениями, которыми наносил их. Как отжимает их, избавляясь от лишней влаги, а после, выдавив на руку маленькую каплю какого-то другого кондиционера и разбавив его с водой, почти невесомо касается прядок, распределяя получившийся коктейль по ним. И повторяет тот же процесс с гелем для укладки.

Дерек совершенно точно мог бы наблюдать за этим вечно. Но не за тем, как Спенсер, закончив с первой частью процедур по уходу, покидает ванную комнату и, шлепая босыми мокрыми пятками по паркету, направляется прямо к комоду с его футболками. Достает первую попавшуюся, даже не спрашивая разрешения, и сложив в нее волосы странным способом, сворачивает на голове, словно тюрбан. 

— Почему ты не можешь воспользоваться полотенцем, как все нормальные люди? — ворчит Дерек. — Почему тебе всегда нужно издеваться над моими вещами?

— Потому что от полотенца волосы пушатся, — со священным ужасом в глазах отвечает Спенсер. — Твои футболки, конечно, не идеальный вариант, но единственный хороший в доступной близости.

— А какой идеальный? — с любопытством спрашивает Дерек.

— Шелковое полотенце, — отвечает Спенсер, и следующие семь минут Дерек слушает о том, какая это восхитительная вещь.

— Тебе подарить шелковое полотенце, чтобы ты оставил в покое мою одежду? — спрашивает Дерек, когда Спенсер снимает его футболку с головы и встряхивает ею, позволяя своим кудряшкам принять нужную им форму.

— У меня есть, — равнодушно отвечает тот, роясь в тумбочке в поисках фена.

— Тогда почему ты не пользуешься им, а пачкаешь мои футболки всей этой косметикой, что наносишь на волосы? 

— Оно у _меня_ дома, — замечает Спенсер. — Что я буду делать, если оставлю его _здесь?_

Следующие десять минут, пока Спенсер сушит волосы, сжимая пряди в ладонях, широко расставив пальцы и приподняв их максимально близко к коже головы, Дерек обдумывает _решение_. Решение, которое позволит ему почаще видеть Спенсера, когда тот весь поглощен уходом за своей шевелюрой, потому что это настоящее искусство, от которого Дерек не намерен отказываться, а также сохранит его одежду в безопасности от чужого посягательства.

И когда Спенсер заканчивает сушиться, Дерек озвучивает ему это решение.

— Почему бы тебе не перевезти его сюда вместе со всеми остальными своими вещами?

— Ты предлагаешь съехаться? — удивленно спрашивает Спенсер.

— Ну да, — отвечает он с дразнящей улыбкой. Это обещает быть очень весело, если Спенсер согласится.

Только тот не отвечает. Задумчиво хмурится и возвращается в ванную, смазывает руку каким-то маслом и принимается распутывать сбившиеся в непонятное нечто из-за огромного количества средств по уходу волосы. 

Вернувшись обратно в спальню, открывая взору Дерека потрясающе упругие и красивые кудри, он укладывается у него под боком, позволяя уткнуться носом в макушку и дышать потрясающим запахом лаванды.

И молчит.

А после, спустя, кажется, целую вечность, поворачивает голову и шепчет Дереку прямо в губы:

— Разве я могу отказать тебе в удовольствии наблюдать за тем, как я укладываю волосы, постоянно?

А после целует.

— Все дело в моих футболках, а не твоих волосах, — ворчит Дерек, оторвавшись от поцелуя.

— Ну да, конечно, — заливисто хохочет Спенсер, прежде чем снова удобно устроиться в его объятиях, позволяя вдыхать запах своих волос.


End file.
